All hail King Malcolm
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: After "Monty." River and Mal's life progresses and while a mistake on a planet stuck in the past leads to Mal becoming king.
1. Chapter 1

She gazed out into the Black with a sigh. All of the stars seemed to twinkle at once like they were dancing. She wasn't alone. She knew he was there. It was just a matter of time until he announced his presence. His arms slid around her and then she felt his lips pressed to her cheek.

"Distractions on my bridge," she said playfully.

"Now what could be distractin' a first class pilot like you?" he asked with another kiss on her cheek by her ear.

"Husbands with wandering mouths perhaps."

"Do you want him to stop?"

"No way."

"Now I keep thinkin' there's somethin' special 'bout today…" he whispered.

"What could that be?"

"It happened a year back on some moon in a little chapel. You were there, I was there, the crew was there, and there was a crazy old preacher there too."

"What were we doing there? I can't seem to remember…"

"I conjure we were gettin' married."

She smiled. "Happy anniversary, Mal."

"Happy anniversary, darlin'."

They kissed for a moment or two before she switched it over to autopilot. Mal grinned and handed her a tiny box. She lit up.

"I have something for you too, but while I was trying to wrap it Ricky got a hold of it. He won't give them back. I'm going to get them from him while he's sleeping."

They laughed and then he pointed to the box. "Open it."

It was a gold necklace with a charm of the Chinese characters for "Serenity" on it. She smiled and practically attacked him with a kiss.

"I love it! Where'd you get it?"

"I found it on Persephone and I had to get it."

"Thank you! Could you help me put it on?"

"Sure can."

She turned around and moved her hair so he could fasten the necklace. She ran her fingers over the chain and then turned back around.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it was made for you."

They kissed again. "I think Ricky should be asleep now. I'm going to go get your present." She extended her hand and he took it.

They went down to the passenger dorms where Ricky's room was. She cracked the door. Ricky was sound asleep. She snuck in followed by Mal. They both almost cracked up at the sight before them.

Ricky was covered up in a pair of big brown gloves and he was clutching the new pair of suspenders River bought for Mal. She carefully lifted the gloves off of her sleeping nephew. He moved a little bit, but didn't wake. She went for the suspenders, but he held on tighter.

"I can get those in the morning," she whispered as they moved out of his room. She handed Mal the brown gloves. He grinned happily since his other pair was shot to hell. He tried the new ones on and they fit perfectly.

"Just what I needed. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I got you the suspenders too, but Ricky's gotten attached to them."

"That's okay. He can hold onto them for awhile. It ain't like I need somethin' to hold my pants up anyways."

"Oh really?" she smirked.

"Really…"

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"You know I do."

********

River watched Ricky play with the suspenders she bought for Mal.

"Ricky, those are for Uncle Mal…" she had gone over this with him everyday for the three weeks since their anniversary. Everyday it was the same.

He clutched them tighter. "Unca Mawl's?"

"Yes. They're Uncle Mal's."

"No. They mine!"

"Ricky-"

"No Auntie Rivar."

She sighed. She wasn't feeling well and fighting with an eighteen month old wasn't helping. Mal came in from their latest job.

"UNCA MAWL!"

"Hey there little man!"

Mal picked him up and gave him a hug before setting him back down. He held onto the suspenders the entire time. River was looking pale. Mal went over to her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"How's my wife doin'?"

"Ricky won't give up your suspenders."

"They mine," Ricky snapped.

"Fine. You can keep them for now, but you have to take good care of them. Okay?" Mal asked.

"Shiny!" Ricky cried. (That was his first word, even before "Dadda" and "Mama")

River managed a weak smile. Mal felt her clammy forehead with the back of his hand. "You look sick. Maybe you should have Simon take a look at you."

"Dadda?" Ricky asked.

"That's right. Your daddy needs to take a gander at Aunt River to make sure everything is shiny."

"Maybe I should…" River sighed.

"I want Dadda!"

"In a minute. Your daddy is takin' care of Mr. Jayne. He got hurt."

"Mr. Jayne?" Ricky inquired.

"He's okay, just a little banged up's all."

"I want Mama!"

"She's out in the junkyard findin' parts to fix Serenity up. She'll be back," Mal promised.

"Unca Mawl play wiff Ricky?"

"Okay. I'll play with you for a little while. You should get some rest," he said as he turned to River. She agreed readily. "Feel better, sweetheart. Call if you need anything." He gave her a quick kiss and then she went to their bunk.

"Unca Mawl keese Auntie Rivar!" Ricky laughed.

"Keese?"

Ricky attempted to make a kissing motion with his mouth.

"Oh, _kiss_."

"Unca Mawl keese Ricky?"

Mal kissed him on the forehead and messed up his Kaylee-colored head of hair. He looked so much like her it was scary. He had Simon's smile though.

"What do you want to play?" Mal asked.

"Mama play makebeeleeve. Dadda play cards."

"Which one do you wanna do?"

"Cards."

"What kind of cards?"

"Those."

He pointed a fat finger towards a deck of cards on the counter. Mal picked them up and discovered that they were math cards.

"Math?"

"Maff!"

"You like math?"

He nodded.

"Runs in the family apparently."

"Apparentalee."

"You know what that means?"

He nodded. Mal didn't know why he was surprised. He was related to Simon and River, of course he'd be a genius. They started playing and Mal wasn't happy to discover that his baby nephew was beating him.

********

River settled down into their bed for a nap. She listened to the various thoughts around her. Simon's focused thoughts on Jayne's leg wound, Jayne's cursing, Zoe's calm nature as she helped Simon, Mal's amazement for their nephew, and Ricky's quick addition. She felt someone else. It wasn't Kaylee. They weren't thoughts as much as it was just a presence. It was a strong presence that reminded her of Mal, but it wasn't.

She eventually drifted off. When she woke up, she knew why she was sick and the presence she suddenly felt so strongly. She put her hand over her stomach. She had to know for sure, so she would have to wait for Simon to be finished with Jayne. Once she knew that he was, she left their bunk and went into the kitchen where Mal and Ricky were still playing.

"Tree pus tree minus tew eqwills four," Ricky said as he reached out for the card.

"How'd you get that so fast? I just flipped it over!" Mal exclaimed.

"Runs in da familee ."

Mal laughed and then noticed that River had entered.

"I thought you were gonna get some rest."

"I did. Simon is finished with Jayne, so I thought I'd go down and see him."

"DADDA!"

"I'll take you with me," River smiled as she scooped him up.

Mal watched them walk away with a smile. River tapped lightly on the infirmary door.

"Come in," Simon called. He smiled when he saw that it was River and Ricky. "Hi."

"Dadda!" Ricky cried while reaching out for him.

He picked him up and River sat on the exam table.

"How are you?" Simon asked Ricky.

"Shiny."

"That's great! How are you?" Simon asked River.

"I need you to run a test."

"But you hate tests."

"Not this one."

"What test do you need me to run?"

"Pregnancy."

"Dadda, what's that?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Ricky. Let me put you down for just a second."

He set him down on the counter and got ready to draw some of River's blood.

"Why you hurt Auntie Rivar wiff needa?" Ricky inquired as he watched River wince while Simon drew the blood.

"So I can run a test on her blood."

"Pregnancee test."

"That's right."

"How long until we know?" River asked Simon.

"Only a few minutes. I just have to run the blood through this machine and it tells me everything I need to know. I got it when Kaylee was pregnant."

"Mama?"

"Yes," Simon smiled.

"I want Mama!"

"She'll be back soon," he promised.

The machine beeped. Simon reviewed the results and then turned towards her.

"You're very early along, but you're pregnant." She grinned and pulled Simon into a hug. "Congratulations, mei mei."

"Auntie Rivar happy?"

"Yes Ricky, Aunt River is _very_ happy."

"Pregnant?" he asked curiously.

"That means that Uncle Mal and I are going to have a baby. You're going to have a cousin to play with."

"Baby?"

"Yes. We're going to be parents."

"Unca Mawl be dadda, Auntie Rivar be mama?"

"Yes."

"Ricky not matter no more?" he asked with sad eyes.

"No! We're going to love you just as much!"

"Swear?"

"I swear. I have to go tell Uncle Mal the news."

She hugged Simon and then Ricky before going up to the kitchen. Mal was busy cleaning up the math cards.

"Did you talk to Simon?" he asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"Ricky isn't going to be the youngest crew member anymore."

"You mean-"

"I'm pregnant."

He grinned and looked at her with a light in his eyes that reminded her of the stars. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. They kissed for a long amount of time before he set her back down and breathed in the much needed oxygen.

"We're gonna be parents!" he exclaimed happily.

"You don't think it's too soon? We've only been together for two years-"

"No. It's never too soon if'n the love is there. I got enough love for the two of you to fill the 'verse darlin'."

She beamed and they kissed yet again.

"How far along are you?"

"Simon said that it's pretty early."

"Do you know if we're gonna have a little boy or girl yet?"

"Not yet, but when I do you have to _wait_."

"That ain't fair!"

"You know how I love to mess with you."

"I conjure that's how we created our little one in the first place."


	2. Chapter 2

The news spread so quickly that they didn't have to make an official announcement.

"Great, another squirt. That means more work," Jayne grumbled.

"Mr. Jayne no like Ricky."

"Don't take it personally honey. Mr. Jayne don't like no one," Kaylee assured him.

"Not true. He loves everyone when he's drunk," Zoe smirked.

"Drunk?" Ricky asked.

"Thanks for exposing my son, Zoe…" Simon said sarcastically.

"No problem," she smiled.

"I got the best name for yer kid, Mal…the BEST!" Jayne announced happily.

"No!" River howled with laughter.

"Stay outta my head, Crazy! Let me just pitch it. Okay, how 'bout fer a boy 'Ruger Reynolds'?"

"I'm not naming my son after a gun!" Mal snapped.

"Fer a girl, 'Radiant Reynolds' after my mother!"

"Why would we name our child after _your_ mother?" River asked.

"She has a point," Mal agreed.

"It's a good name and she's a great lady!"

"I don't doubt the latter, but Radiant ain't the kind of thing I wanna call my daughter."

"Whatever."

Ricky laughed at the look on his face.

"Stop laughin' squirt."

"Mr. Jayne funnee!"

"You're the only one that thinks so, Ricky…" Simon sighed while putting some more food onto his son's plate.

Everyone except Jayne laughed.

"Ha-ha. I can be funny!" he argued.

"When?" Zoe asked.

He paused to think about it.

"Exactly."

Everyone laughed again.

Dinner slowly started winding down. Mal and Zoe started clearing the table.

"Well, it's time for you to go to bed" Simon told Ricky as he lifted him out of his seat.

"No!" Ricky squirmed.

"Yes."

"Mama and Dadda read storees?"

"We'll read you a story."

"Unca Mawl and Auntie Rivar read storee too?" he asked hopefully.

"Not tonight, little man. Tomorrow maybe," Mal smiled.

"Pwease?" Ricky begged.

"I can't. I have to fly the ship. Maybe Uncle Mal can," River suggested.

"One story. _One_. Okay?" Mal asked.

Ricky nodded and Simon and Kaylee disappeared towards his room. Mal and Zoe finished cleaning off the table while Jayne went to his bunk to smoke a cigar since he was no longer allowed to smoke anywhere else because of Ricky and now River's pregnancy.

"You're gonna make good parents," Zoe commented.

"Thanks, Zo. I hope so."

"There's just one thing I'm worried 'bout."

"What?"

"You're such a pushover, Sir."

"Hey! I am not a pushover!"

"Whatever you say, Sir…"

Zoe walked away with a sly grin. She liked pushing his buttons just as much as River did.

Mal went down to the passenger dorms and waited for Simon and Kaylee to finish reading the story to him. Kaylee came out first and hugged Mal.

"Congrats again, Cap'in! This is sooooo shiny! Ricky's gonna love havin' someone to play with! Thanks for readin' to him and playin' with him earlier. You're gonna make a great daddy."

"Thanks, mei mei."

Simon appeared next with a strange look on his face. "Mal, what is Ricky doing with your suspenders?"

Mal laughed. "You're just now noticin'? He's had them for weeks!"

"Why does he have them? I'm still not really clear on that…"

"Unca Mawl read storee?" Ricky's voice interrupted the chat.

"Ask River. I have a child to read to."

Mal went in and sat down with Ricky.

"What story do you want me to read?" Mal asked.

"That one!" Ricky pointed to the biggest book in his room.

"But Ricky-"

"You said _one_ story."

Mal grunted and then picked up the book.

Almost forty minutes later he finally finished reading it and tucked Ricky in. He kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, little man."

He yawned and shut his eyes. Mal left and went down to his bunk. River was already in bed, but she was still awake.

"That was one long story," she laughed.

"He grabbed some mini-novel about castles and whatnot on Earth-that-was," Mal sighed as he slipped into his pajamas and then into their bed.

"He reminds me of you," Mal commented.

"Oh?"  
"Smart and mischievous."

She laughed. "Sounds like me."

Mal kissed her and then set his head against her stomach.

"Hey in there. It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

River smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He smiled up at her and then pulled her into a hug.

"Guess what," he whispered.

"What?"

"We're gonna be parents."

"Yes we are."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

********

_Some months later…_

"Where you going?" Ricky asked Simon.

"Mommy and I are going into town to get a few things. Aunt River is going to take care of you while we're away. We'll be back soon."

"Can I come?"

"Not right now. Maybe we can go for a walk later."

Ricky smiled and hugged Simon's leg and then Kaylee's before they left the ship.

"I'm going to miss you," River breathed onto Mal's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you too darlin', but I don't want you and the baby in danger."

"I don't want _you_ in danger. Come back in one mostly unharmed piece."

He kissed her goodbye and gently set his hand on her baby bump before heading out with Zoe and Jayne.

As Mal would put it, they were at the corner of no and where. They were on a rim planet that very few people had even heard of. It wasn't advanced, far from it. The only reason they stopped was for work purposes. With an almost two year old and another baby on the way, they had to start saving which meant more work.

Stratford-upon-Avon was a beautiful little place although completely rural. They were there to meet with Xavier Rochester. He had a shipment of stones to sell. They weren't just any stones. They were _marble_. That was very rare to get in some places throughout the 'verse. They planned to buy it from him and then sell it for three times the price elsewhere.

"Is this the place?" Jayne asked while looking up at the large, elaborate marble building.

"I'd suspect so," Mal shrugged as he knocked on the door.

It opened slightly and a little man peered out. "Name and purpose here?" he asked in an accent all too similar to Badger's.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds. I'm here to make a deal with Xavier Rochester 'bout some marble."

The door opened further to grant them entrance into the place. The inside was just as ornate as the outside. Torches lit the entrance hall and fine fur rugs covered the marble floor.

"This guy is rich, Mal. I don't think he's gonna settle fer anything too low…" Jayne muttered while they waited.

"I'm with Jayne on this one, Sir. I'm concerned we'll pay more than we wanted to."

"We'll get it back," Mal said calmly.

A big fat man with a large mustache and even larger sideburns waltzed over to them in a stodgy suit.

"Malcolm Reynolds?" he asked.

"That's me."

"How much marble are you going to purchase?"

"How much do they cost?"

"Fifty a slab."

"We'll take fifty."

The fat man, no doubt Xavier, snapped his pudgy little fingers and two servants promptly entered with two big crates.

Mal held out the bag.

"No, no. Fifty _thousand _a slab."

"You're joking," Jayne growled.

"I do not joke about business."

"I'm not dumb, Rochester. That's too high. That ain't the street value," Mal argued.

"It's my price."

"Well you're crazy."

"I do not like to be called names!"

"You're 'bout to be called worse 'less you give us a fair price," Mal replied with a hint of danger in his voice.

Xavier pulled a dagger out from under his suit coat and flung it at Jayne. It hit him in the shoulder. He ripped it out and threw it down. That was the only motivation Mal needed. He pulled his gun on him and shot him twice. The servants split up. One aided Xavier while the other pulled a dagger from their robe.

"Don't even think 'bout it," Mal spat while training his gun on the servant. "Jayne, Zoe. Get the crates. Here's what we're willin' to pay. It's the fair price for the goods."

He tossed the bag beside Xavier and then inched out to the street, keeping his gun on the servants at all times. Once they were into the crowds he holstered his weapon and helped with the crates.

"Wouldn't be a job without someone gettin' hurt and someone tryin' to rip us off," Mal sighed.

"No it wouldn't, Sir."

They got to the ship after the long walk there. Simon and Kaylee still hadn't returned since they were searching for medicine and parts, both of which were on the other side of the river so they'd be awhile longer.

"Zoe, get Jayne patched up since the doc ain't here."

"Okay, let's go big guy."

"Big guy?" Jayne snorted.

"I could so hurt you."

Mal smirked and then went into the kitchen to try to find River and Ricky. They were sitting on the couch together playing with two of Wash's dinosaur toys. He walked over to them and sat beside Ricky.

"Uncle Mal!"

He tackled Mal in a hug. "How's my nephew doin'?"

"Shiny. Mrs. Zoe let me have these!"

"Well that was quite a kindness. Do you know where they came from?"

"Auntie River told me they came from Wash."

"He would have liked you."

"He would?"

Mal nodded and then smiled at River. "How's my wife doin'?"

"Good. How are you? You aren't bleeding, so that's a good sign."

"Jayne is."

"Mr. Jayne is hurt _again_?"

"Sure is little man. Zoe's stitchin' him up. He'll be fine."

"What happened this time?" River asked.

"The usual."

She nodded, reading the situation from his thoughts so they wouldn't have to talk about such terrible things in front of Ricky.

"And how's our little _boy_?" Mal asked hoping to trick River into telling him the sex of the baby. She knew, but still wouldn't say.

"Nice try," she laughed.

He smiled and leaned across Ricky to give her a kiss. He laughed.

"Uncle Mal kiss Auntie River!"

They kissed again to amuse him. He laughed harder when they both kissed him on either cheek.

"I want to go," Ricky said suddenly.

"Go where?" River asked.

"Out."

"Where out?"

"Walk. Daddy and Mommy said walk."

"But they aren't here right now. They'll be back."

"I want walk _now_."

"Even without them?"

"Two walks! One with Daddy and Mommy, one with Auntie River and Uncle Mal."

"What do you think?" River asked Mal.

"I don't know how your folks would feel," he sighed.

"Please? I be shiny."

"Fine, but it was your idea if we get in trouble!" Mal warned.

He cheered and hopped down from the couch. Mal helped River up.

"Do you think that I'm a pushover?" Mal asked River as the both took one of Ricky's little hands.

"Yes."

"What? Why?"

"I just have to bat my eyes and call you '_baby_' and you cave."

"You cave a lot too!"

"Alright, we're _both_ pushovers."

"What pushover?" Ricky asked.

"It means that we're gonna have one spoiled baby, that's what that means…" Mal explained.

River giggled and they got to the cargo bay. Mal opened the door to reveal a sea of people with pads of paper, easels, and a few captures or two. Everyone started talking and cheering at once. Mal looked around in confusion.

"Whoa," Ricky muttered. Mal turned to River for guidance.

"They're all thinking the same thing. _'There's the new king'_…"

"What?" Mal exclaimed.

"I don't know."

"Excuse me! Excuse me! What's your name for the record?" one particularly loud man up front shouted.

"What is this?" Mal asked.

"Why you're the new king of Stratford-upon-Avon of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mal turned to River desperately hoping that she could shed some light on the current situation. She looked around and tried to listen for something, but all of the thoughts sounded like a jumbled mess.

A parade of neatly dressed men in puffy green outfits moved through the crowd. They stopped outside of Serenity. A very ugly man in a frilly outfit stepped to the front of the line.

"Silence!" he called. The crowd obeyed. "Today, Xavier Rochester was killed in his home by this man. I saw it before my very eyes!"

Mal recognized him as one of the servants after looking closely under the large cap he wore on his head. He was worried about the consequences. He just shot the guy. He didn't mean to kill him.

"You Sir are now king of this planet!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Mal looked around at everyone in shock. Ricky tugged on his pant leg.

"You are king like in my books!"

Mal picked him up. "I don't think so Ricky. There has to be a mistake."

"You killed King Xavier Rochester of Stratford-upon-Avon! That means that you have taken the throne!"

More applause and cheers.

"Xavier was a king?" Mal asked in surprise.

"He was, and you killed him. You have dethroned him and taken it yourself! State your name please."

"Malcolm Reynolds, but I-"

"All hail King Malcolm!"

Everyone started chanting the title over and over again. Ricky joined in. Jayne and Zoe came up behind them.

"What's goin' on?" Zoe asked.

"Apparently I'm a king," Mal explained.

"What?" Jayne and Zoe asked in unison.

"I don't know! They said that Xavier was the king and since I killed him the throne is mine or somethin' like that!"

"It is true! 'Tis the way of our people! There are two ways to take the throne. One, you inherit it by family ties. The first son or the first nephew, depending on who is alive, takes the throne in event of the king's natural death. Or two, the king is killed and his murderer takes his place!"

"Somehow that's all sorts of wrong…" Mal shook his head.

"But it is not! You are our king! All hail King Malcolm!"

The chanting resumed.

"Stop! Stop! CUT IT OUT!" Mal bellowed. The crowd complied. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Look, I have a crew and a ship. I have jobs. I have a life. No offense, but I don't want to be your king! There has to be an heir or someone that can take it over!"

"Yes, but this is the way our government is ran. You cannot walk away! At least allow me to come in and speak with you about the situation!"

"No!"

"But your highness-"

"Don't call me that!"

"We must discuss the details of your new reign over our planet!"

"Give me a minute," Mal slammed the door and turned to his crew.

"Sir?" Zoe asked.

"I got nothin'! This is just like all the other mistakes I've made! Gettin' married on Triumph, challengin' that Wing guy to a sword fight-"

"Don't forget about what happened on the space station a few years back with that fortune teller's lucky lizard," River added.

"You're never gonna let that go!" Mal cried. She laughed.

"Do we got a plan?" Jayne asked.

"I'm not gonna be their king. There has to be someone that can take it over! We need to get outta here soon."

"You should talk to someone about the situation. Besides, we can't leave until Simon and Kaylee come back."

"Mommy and Daddy!" Ricky cheered.

"Okay," Mal took a deep breath and opened the door again. He was greeted by more cheering and applause.

"I wanna talk to you. Just you for a few minutes to set things straight," Mal pointed towards the ugly servant.

"Yes, your highness."

"Don't call me that."

"I apologize your-"

"Shut up and get in here."

"As you so desire."

He entered the ship. Mal shut the door behind him.

"Listen, I'd be a bad king. I don't want to be king. It was a mistake. You were there! I shot him 'cause he threw that dagger at my crew! I didn't even know he was a king! I'm just passin' through. I don't want this."

"You would be a shiny king!" Ricky argued.

"Not now, Ricky…"

"You cannot be as terrible as Xavier was. Please consider your new position. It is a noble a job. You will be rich and powerful!"

"I like the sound of rich," Jayne grinned.

"I don't care! What part of 'I don't want to be king' don't you get?"

"Let me give you the job description, please? Sir, we are a frail nation in need of a leader and you are him!"

"How do you even know? I killed the king, so what? That don't make me a superhero!"

"Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Is that true? Well, if you would please open the door. Perhaps this will change your mind."

Mal sighed and opened the door. Simon and Kaylee were there, but in chains. Mal swung back around before Ricky got a chance to notice them.

"River, I think that you should take Ricky to his room to play math cards."

"I agree. Come with me," River held out her hand as Mal set Ricky down. He moved in front of the door to block his view of his parents. Luckily he wasn't as astute as his Aunt River.

Mal waited until they were gone before coming down on the ugly man.

"How in the hell did you know that they were my crew?" Mal exploded.

"One of my men tracked you to this ship. I did my research on the crew and discovered that they were on a ferry to the other side of the planet. We picked them up. Now if you refuse to be our king, we will kill them."

"So you're just gonna imprison them for my entire reign?"

"They will be returned eventually."

"Eventually ain't good enough."

"Then you would rather have them die?" he snapped his fingers just like Xavier had done. Mal looked back and saw a knife pressed to Kaylee's throat. He turned back around and looked at Zoe and Jayne.

"Zo, Jayne?" Mal asked. Zoe nodded to let him know that she thought that he should accept his rule. He saw another message in her eyes clearly stating, '_Until we figure somethin' out that is_.' Jayne also nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll be your king."

The ugly man smiled and then walked to the door. "ALL HAIL KING MALCOLM!"

He turned to Mal. "We'll want an interview with the new king for our press."

"But I-"

An army of media came pouring into the ship and surrounded Mal. They all started talking at once.

"ONE AT A GORRAM TIME!" Mal roared. They all quieted down and started raising their hands.

"Will this ship be your castle?"

"It's my home."

"We'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Who are you two?" he pointed at Zoe and Jayne.

"They're my crew."

"Will they become members of your new parliament?"

"I…don't know…"

"What changes to our government will you make?"

"I…don't know that either…"

"Do you have a queen or will you be looking for one?"

"I'm married."

"Was that your wife at the door with you before?"

"Yes."

"So she's expecting?"

"None of your damn business."

"We'll also take that as a 'yes'."

"Was the little boy your son?"

"No, he's my nephew and you're government is holdin' his parents hostage!"

"That's off the record," the ugly man added. Everyone crossed that off on their pads.

The media circus continued. More people poured in and started storming the ship to get a sneak peak into the new king's castle. Jayne and Zoe rounded them up and tossed them out into the street.

"We'll talk later," Mal called as he shoved the ugly man outside of the ship. He shut the door and locked it up tight. He leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Jayne asked.

"I'm gonna go see if we're landlocked. If we ain't, I'm thinkin' that we somehow get Simon and Kaylee back here and you all take off without me 'till I can sort this out. I know one thing for gorram sure. A king I ain't."

"I don't think that leavin' you here is the right solution, Sir."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

They couldn't think of anything.

"The main thing is gettin' Simon and Kaylee back here and to Ricky. After they're safe, you should take off and get away 'fore they get anymore leverage. I'll find a way out. They you come back and get me."

"We'll keep thinkin' of another way," Zoe said calmly.

"You do that. I'm gonna go see if we're landlocked."

Mal went up to the bridge and sure enough, they were. He went down to the passenger dorms and into Ricky's room where he was playing math cards with River.

"Uncle Mal, are you king?"

"Apparently so, little man."

"So Auntie River is queen?"

"Yes."

"I am?" River asked. Mal nodded.

"Where is Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're busy right now. They'll be home soon, don't you worry…" Mal's eyes stayed deadlocked with River's. She read the situation from his mind.

"Ricky, keep playing. I need to speak with Uncle Mal for a moment."

She pulled him outside of the room. "No. You are _not_ being left here!" she whispered harshly.

"What else are we gonna do? They're threatenin' my family. I can't have them orphanin' my nephew. Who will they come after next? Jayne? Zoe? What if they come after you and our baby? I can't have that happening!"

"I can't lose you," she choked.

He pulled her into a reassuring hug. "We have a few hours to figure somethin' out. I'll only stay if'n I have to."

********

The shady man moved through the crowd to a member of the press.

"Did you speak to our _new king_?" the shady figure asked with bitterness dripping off of his words.

"I did."

"Do you have the notes?"

"I do."

The man reached out from under his cloak and snapped the other man's neck. He stole the notes and started reading.

_King Malcolm Reynolds has taken the throne. He is married and his wife is expecting a child. He also has a young nephew along with other crewmembers that he considers family. His ship is now his castle. _

Underneath was a rough sketch of Serenity. The man stuffed the papers under his cloak with a long string of curses.

"Malcolm Reynolds. The hundan! I am Prince Fredrick Rochester! I deserve the throne! He will die! But what if…what if…he has possible heirs…they will have to die as well. His nephew and his wife…they will all die and _I_ will be king!"


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door. Jayne had fallen asleep beside it with his gun in his lap. It was his watch, but of course he dozed on the job. As the knocking became more frantic he woke up with his gun at the ready. He got up and moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked gruffly.

"'Tis I! Colbert, the servant from before!" Jayne recognized the voice of the ugly man. He cursed and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"To visit the king! He must be prepared."

"For?"

"The conference."

"What?"

Zoe came down the steps. "What the hell do you want?" she asked almost exactly like Jayne had.

"To speak to King Malcolm."

"He's busy."

"I need to discuss something very important! It is about the nation, government, and the wellbeing of your remaining crew."

Zoe and Jayne exchanged glances and reluctantly let him in. Zoe's gun was buried deep into his back as she walked him up to the galley.

"Get Mal," she barked at Jayne.

He went down to Mal and River's temporary room across from Ricky's, since it wasn't safe to navigate their ladder in her condition. He knocked twice. Mal opened the door with a death stare.

"She's sleepin'!" he hissed.

"Sorry, but that ugly guy is here to talk to ya 'bout the doc and Kaylee."

Mal slipped out of the room and followed Jayne to the kitchen where Zoe was staring the ugly man named Colbert down.

"What in ruttin' hell do you want?" Mal asked.

"I need to speak with you about tomorrow. There will be a conference. You will make a speech to the public about your new reign and your plans for our government. This is your speech."

He handed Mal a sheet of paper. "You're tellin' me what to say?"

"Yes. You will run our new kingdom based on what I want."

"So that whole speech about needin' a leader and me bein' the one to do it was _go se_? This is all so you can be in charge?" Mal fumed.

"Yes. You will do what I tell you to. You will say what I tell you to say."

"No, I won't. It's one thing to ask me to rule this place, but it's another to ask me to be your puppet."

"It's for the good of this world!"

"He's lying," River announced as she entered the room.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"He's lying. He wants it for himself, but no one would listen to a peasant like him. So, he said that Xavier died before he did and then killed him when no one was looking. You didn't kill him. You aren't rightfully king, but image is everything on this planet. He wants power, money, position. It's greed…" River said simply in her melodic tone.

Colbert sat there in shock. He wondered how she could know.

"I know because I'm a reader."

"Then you will also know that I will kill your crewmembers unless you do as I say. If you follow my lead, they will live and be returned after my first set of changes to our government is made. Also, one of the media worked for me and placed a bomb on your engine. It is triggered remotely. Your ship will be blown to bits if you do not comply with me."

He set a few more papers on the table. "Get familiar with them. There will be guards placed on your ship. You probably already know that you are landlocked. The conference is tomorrow morning in the town square. Ten o' clock. See you then. Goodnight, King Malcolm."

He got up and left. Mal hit the table with his fist and a strand of Chinese curses that made even Jayne blush. He got up and went to the engine room. The doors had been sealed shut. They hadn't noticed before. Mal tried for several minutes to get them open with no success.

"Maybe he's bluffin', Sir…" Zoe suggested.

"He isn't," River shook her head.

"Okay, so we'll play along until we get Simon and Kaylee back. Then we can fight back. I don't wanna put Simon and Kaylee in anymore danger. Be thinkin' of plans while I go over this paperwork. Jayne, try to get the gorram doors open."

"Without blowin' anything up, right?" he asked.

"Yes Jayne. That's what we're tryin' to _avoid_!"

"I knew that."

He got to work on the doors while Mal went back to the table to pour over the paperwork.

"River, make sure to keep Ricky busy. I don't want him gettin' worried."

"I will," she gave Mal a quick kiss and then went back towards Ricky's room.

"What about me, Sir?"

"Care to help me make sense of this ruttin' paperwork?"

"Sure."

********

Prince Fredrick moved silently through the masses outside of the new "king's" new "castle." Outside of the door were a few guarded men, but growing up he was taught how to use blades with skill. He threw two daggers and then slit the last man's throat with his switchblade. Getting inside would be the hardest part.

He was a wiz with numbers, so he decided to try to crack the entry code. After a few failed attempts and twenty minutes later, he cracked it. Then he moved inside silently with the rough sketch of the ship in his hand. He'd start with the kid. That would definitely be his easiest kill. He moved towards the room marked as the child's room with a cold determination to wipe out the entire ship to gain his rightful place on the throne.

********

River was in Ricky's room with him playing. He was happily oblivious to the situation.

"Auntie River," he began thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if I gonna have a boy cousin or a girl cousin?"

"I do."

"Well?" he asked so much like Simon it scared her.

"You'll know when Uncle Mal knows."

"No fair!" he pouted.

She laughed and then stopped suddenly. She heard someone else's thoughts. They were on their way to Ricky's room. She couldn't make out all of what he was thinking, but she knew his intentions were harmful and directed at her nephew. He was too close. They'd be seen if they snuck out.

"Ricky, go to that corner. Stay behind the beanbag chair. Be still and quiet."

She pointed towards the corner by the door. Ricky could tell that she was being serious, so he listened. Only a few seconds later, the door flew open and a young man entered with a dagger in his hand. He stopped and looked at River.

_No doubt his queen,_ he thought. She heard, but didn't confirm.

"Who are you?" she asked steadily to keep Ricky from being afraid.

"_Prince _Fredrick _Rochester_. And you?" he said all too pretentiously.

"River."

"River…?"

"Why are you here?"

"Malcolm Reynolds took my rightful place, so I intend to take it back."

"How?"

"By killing him and everyone on this ship, starting with you. Mrs. Reynolds, I presume."

River sensed Ricky's fear and prayed that he'd remain unnoticed.

Prince Fredrick went towards her with the dagger. She knew that Mal and Zoe were all of the way in the kitchen and preoccupied and Jayne was trying to pry the door open noisily. They wouldn't hear her if she screamed. Maybe Ricky could get out…

Just before he dove for her, River shouted, "Ricky! RUN!"

Ricky sprung from his hiding place and saw the big man with the big knife going for his Auntie River. He wasn't about to let the big man hurt her with big knife. He looked around and found Uncle Mal's suspenders that he had been holding onto for months. He grabbed them and ran for the big man.

"No one hurts my Auntie River!" Ricky shouted as forcefully as he could while wrapping the suspenders around his legs.

He yanked as hard as he possibly could. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him fall over. River extended her hand. He took it and they darted up the steps to get some back up.

Mal saw them come flying into the kitchen and knew the look on his wife's face anywhere.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Prince Fredrick Rochester is here to take back his throne," she explained breathlessly. He took her arm and made her sit down. Ricky grabbed his leg.

"Big man has big knife. Try hurt Auntie River!"

"It's okay, little man. We'll take care of him."

"He saved us by tripping him with your suspenders," River said proudly.

"Did you? Well, great work. Stay here. Zoe and I will go find him."

"He was in Ricky's room."

"Let's go," Mal nodded.

Zoe took off, but Ricky clung to Mal's leg.

"He say he kill you! Uncle Mal stay. Mommy and Daddy still not back. Need you here."

Mal sighed and picked him up. "I'll be back. I just have to go find him."

"No need," came a voice from the corridor to the passenger dorms.

Prince Fredrick entered with a knife pressed to Zoe's throat her gun pointing out at the three people in the room. Mal set Ricky down behind him protectively.

"Malcolm Reynolds, all hail the new king…" Fredrick hissed resentfully.

"I didn't want this. It was rigged. That servant, Colbert, killed him. He's pullin' my strings. Has some leverage on me. I have no doubt that throne is yours."

"So your wife told you who I was? Good. We can skip the introductions and get to the killing."

"You only have to kill me to be king. Don't drag my family into this."

"It's not just about laws! It's about image! They hated my father and they'll hate me just because he was my blood! I hated him too, but that doesn't matter! They'll want your family over me. I have to wipe out heirs. Your nephew…" he spat while pointing the gun at Mal's legs where Ricky was hiding.

"He ain't my blood. He's my wife's nephew. It's by marriage only. No need to kill him. He's just a boy."

"Better safe than sorry."

"The fact you've got a knife to my first mate's throat is the only thing keepin' me from shootin' you dead," Mal growled.

"Dagger, actually. Next I'll have to kill your wife. Nothing personal. I wouldn't want to kill a woman, but as you know she's with child. Your child. Your heir. I can't have that. That would be a threat."

"No it wouldn't," River snapped.

"How's that exactly?" Fredrick asked. "You're carrying his child and obviously they'll be next up in line. I'm just being cautious. You can understand."

"Your law is the first son or nephew," River reminded him.

"So?"

"It's a girl."

Mal looked over at her. "Really? We're gonna have a baby girl?"

"Yes. We're going to have a daughter," she smiled.

He grinned his idiot grin.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but there is a man with a gun and knife pressed to this woman's throat over here!" Fredrick shouted.

"Zoe, are you good?" Mal asked. She understood what he meant.

"Sir," she coughed.

He took his gun out and pointed it at him just as Zoe head butted him and took her gun back. She kicked the dagger out of his hand and pressed the gun to his chest.

"I was just waitin' for the order," Zoe said evenly. "Sir, do you want me to take out the trash?"

"No, this trash is our new plan. I hate sparin' and helpin' the same garbage that threatened my nephew, wife, and unborn daughter but I have some other priorities to deal with. Tie him up. I wanna have a chat with him."

Zoe nodded and led him towards the cargo bay to get some rope to tie him up with. Mal picked Ricky up and walked over to River.

"We're gonna have a daughter," he grinned.

"We are."

They kissed while Ricky laughed. "Uncle Mal _always _kiss Auntie River!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I take it with your standing you'd be able to find out where they're keepin' my crew," Mal began. He, Zoe, and Jayne were talking with Fredrick in the kitchen.

"Yes."

"I also take it that with your standing you'd be able to lift our landlock."

"Yes."

"Could you lift it without lettin' anyone else know?"

"Yes."

Mal started to pace.

"Sir?" Zoe asked.

"I think I'm gettin' a plan together."

"Can we trust him?" Jayne asked.

"I think so. He wants his rule, I want my crew and I want the hell outta here. I think that we can both get what we want. Can I trust you?"

"Can _I_ trust _you_?" Fredrick asked.

"You can. If you can help me get my crew back, I'll forget about wanting to kill my family. If not, well…I'll let Jayne have all the fun."

Jayne took his knife out with a twisted grin.

"I'll help you if I get my reign."

"Then we have an agreement. Do you have any idea about where Kaylee and Simon are being held?"

"Probably in the local prison. It's big, but easy to break into. Once you found them it should be no problem to get them out. Perhaps a bit bloody-"

"We ain't concerned with blood. Would it be easy enough for one person to sneak in and get the job done?"

"The fewer people the better."

"Good. Then it's solved. Zoe, you'll go in and bust them out while Jayne and I are at the conference. I'll make my speech, sort of. You said it's all about image, right?" Mal asked. Fredrick nodded.

"I'll make them hate me. Once I mess up Colbert's speech, he'll surely come over to me. I kill him while you, Prince Fredrick, are off with a gun. Only it's gonna be a dart gun and the darts are some of that stuff we used to make Simon and River look dead back on Ariel. I appear dead, you're the hero, you're the king, Jayne halls my body out of there. We all get back to the ship and run."

"What about the bomb?" Zoe asked.

"Ai ya, I forgot about that!"

"Kaylee ain't here. Who'd fix the engine anyhow?" Jayne asked out loud.

"Engine trouble?" Ricky asked from the door way with River following closely behind.

"Sorry, he was worried that you were hurt…" River sighed.

"I'm fine." Mal promised.

"We have engine trouble?" he repeated.

"Yeah, we do."

"Mommy fix it."

"She isn't here," River reminded him gently.

"Then I will. Mommy teach me. I know lots."

"Jayne, did you get the doors open?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, 'nough for me to get in."

"Darlin'?" Mal asked. That was his way for asking for a reading.

"He does know some," she nodded.

"It's worth a shot," Zoe shrugged.

Mal picked him up and they went to the engine room with River and Zoe following. Jayne stayed with the prince.

They entered the engine room. Zoe pushed back the engine cover and Mal held Ricky up to look at the engine.

"That," Ricky announced pointing towards one side of the engine. "Trouble, right there."

River quickly read his mind so he wouldn't have to do it himself.

"He's sure," River answered Mal's question before he asked it. She walked over to it and carefully disconnected one of the tiny wires. "That was the remote link. It will take some more time to get it completely and safely off of the engine, but I think that Ricky and I can handle it."

"So they can't…" Mal asked.

"No. We're safe."

"Good job, little man!" Mal smiled.

"Shiny," he beamed.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go to bed," River suggested.

"No. Can't sleep without Mommy and Daddy goodnight story."

"I can read it to you," she offered.

"No. Want Mommy and Daddy. Why they not back?"

"Well, they had to go a long way to get some things to keep our home flying. They'll be back tomorrow, I promise…" River smiled at him.

"But I want them _now_."

"I know."

She tossed a sad and pleading look at Mal.

"Will you go to bed if I read you a story?" Mal offered.

"Two. Auntie River read too."

"Okay, fine. I'll be down soon. I have some business to take care of."

He set him down and River took him back to his room. Zoe and Mal returned to the kitchen.

"The bomb has been dealt with."

"Your plan is good, if you are able to do what you are suggesting…" Fredrick sighed.

"We do it. If my crew doesn't come back, I will personally hunt you down. I have a two year old missin' his parents and I can't explain why they ain't home right now. So you're gonna stay with us tonight. Tomorrow you're gonna lift the landlock on my ship and then you're gonna wait in the town square. Jayne will bring you your weapon. You shoot me after I kill Colbert. Only after he's dead. If you mess this up…"

"I understand."

"Toss him in the storage locker."

Jayne grabbed his arm and threw him into the tiny space. They locked him in.

"Will this work?" Jayne asked.

"Conjure it has to. We don't have much to go on. Simon has his encyclopedia in his bunk. I suggest you get it and see if there's anything on the prison that you can use," Mal said to Zoe.

"I'll get them out, Sir."

"I know you will."

Mal sighed and then went down to read the two stories like he promised. He doubted that Ricky would actually go to sleep without saying goodnight to his parents. River was reading when Mal entered. He didn't interrupt. Instead he sat on the edge of Ricky's bed and listened.

She finished her story and then Mal read the two he promised.

"Goodnight, Ricky."

"Goodnight, little man."

They both kissed him on the forehead and River tucked him in before they went across the hall to their temporary room.

They changed into their nightclothes and climbed into bed.

"I'm worried," River whispered.

"Don't be. We're gonna bring them home."

"What about you? Your plan is dangerous."

"I have to be dead for him to get his wish."

"I know…"

"I'm gonna be okay."

"You better be. You've got a daughter to help me raise."

He smiled and they got ready to fall asleep. The door slid open.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ricky asked.

"This one time," Mal sighed.

He climbed onto the bed and nuzzled in right between them. River just smiled and shut her eyes.

********

Simon and Kaylee were in a tiny, dirty cell in the large prison. They were surrounded by heavy iron bars and damp stone. Simon looked around making mental notes of every possible infection or fungi they could contract in such a horrid place so he'd remember what shots to give them when they returned home. Compared to the prison he was tossed in on Osiris, this place was truly the hell Shepherd used to rant about.

Kaylee reluctantly sat down on the moldy wooden bench they provided along with the bucket for a bathroom. That was it. They were in a quiet section of the prison and they were alone. At least they weren't shoved in a cell with some mass murderer missing an extremity of some sort with some disturbing name.

"Do you think he knows?" Kaylee asked fearfully.

"No. Mal and River wouldn't let him find out. He didn't see us," Simon said soothingly while pulling her into his arms.

"He probably wants his story right now…"

"And his goodnight kisses."

"We'll be back. Cap'in will get us outta here and home real soon."

"He will. And they'll take great care of Ricky. River is so natural with him and even Mal is great with him. They're going to make amazing parents. Although I never thought that Mal would be the one to father my niece."

"Niece?" Kaylee exclaimed happily.

"Don't tell Mal. She wants it to be a secret."

"We's gonna have a little niece! Oh I'm so excited!"

Simon smiled. He was glad that he could lift her spirits, although it never took much.

"I hope Ricky will like her. He's gonna get jealous. He's used to bein' River 'n Cap'in's only one."

"He is. But Mal's such a softy, so they'll both be spoiled."

"He is."

They managed a chuckle.

"Simon…"

"Yes?"

"I miss our son."

"Me too."

********

They got up earlier than usual the next morning, but they let Ricky sleep in.

Mal pulled Fredrick out of the storage locker and to his feet.

"You're gonna go right now and release the landlock. If you don't within the next hour, I'm gonna assume you've betrayed us. You don't want that. Be at the town square. Jayne will find you and give you the gun, just as I said. Remember when to shoot. After they all assume I'm dead, you can take your place on your shiny throne. Go."

He untied him and Fredrick ran to get started. Mal turned to everyone. "Zoe, did you find anything out?"

"I did. I think that I can get in and out no problem if I can find them."

"I might be able to reach out and hear their thoughts to provide some guidance," River offered.

"From here. You have to stay with Ricky and get the bomb off. Once it's off, keep her runnin' so we can get away fast. And Jayne…" Mal stopped to come up with some order for him when his task was the easiest. "Don't drag my boots when you carry me. I just cleaned 'em off."

"Whatever," Jayne grumbled.

"I'm gonna get to work on the darts."

"I'll help with the dosages," River said as she followed her husband to the infirmary.

They got to work on making the darts using whatever they could find.

"These are going to hurt," she commented sadly.

"I think I can handle it."

"I never said you couldn't."

"Sir, the landlock was lifted…" Zoe's voice came through the intercom.

"Well, he's holdin' up his end of the bargain so far…" Mal sighed as he loaded their makeshift darts into one of the smaller and less powerful handguns.

"Be careful," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop worryin', sweetheart."

"Never."

He kissed her on the top of the head and then walked towards the door. He stopped and turned back around to give her "proper" goodbye. They kissed until they absolutely had to stop.

"Tell Ricky I love him and that I'll be back."

"You better be."

He smiled and tenderly ran his hand down her baby bump feeling just the slightest kick before leaving. He met up with Zoe and Jayne.

"Well, it's time for me to go die. I'll see you later, Zo. Good luck."

"Same to you, Sir."

They split up as they exited the ship. Mal was greeted by applause. He acknowledged them with a slight wave before walking into town. He had a date with death that he couldn't be late for. It seemed all sorts of backwards to go and _want_ to end up dead at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

The town hall was buzzing with people. Fredrick stood towards the side near where Mal and Jayne would come from. He wore the same thing as before, hoping they'd recognize him right off.

Jayne's trained eyes scanned the massive crowd as they approached. He was great at three things: killing, money, and tracking. When he got to do all three it was a good day. Today was just the tracking part and maybe some killing if he got lucky. His sharp blue eyes caught a glimpse of a similar outfit Fredrick had been wearing the night before. Upon getting closer, he knew it was him.

Fredrick felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He jumped bit when he felt the cold metal of a gun touch his hand. He took it.

"Do ya know how ta use one of those?" Jayne asked quietly.

"Yes. I prefer daggers, but I'm a good shot. Quite the hunter actually."

"Blah blah blah, remember the plan or…" he pulled his knife out again with a little too much enthusiasm. Fredrick nodded with a gulp. Oh how Jayne _loved_ fear…

********

Zoe made the long trek to the prison. It was beside the river and at least four miles to the southeast. She moved as quickly as she could without breaking into an all out run.

The large menacing stone structure was unmistakable. There was a tall iron gate with a few armed guards. Along with the entire planet, they were stuck in the past. They didn't carry guns, only daggers, swords, and the occasional axe.

She surveyed the area to figure out the best possible route in. With the same speed that Jayne could figure out percentages on money, she could assess the best tactical move. True that she usually followed Mal's lead, but they were almost always on the same page.

_Front gate. Three armed guards. Swords and daggers only. Three shots. Ammo I might need later._

_Scaling the gate. Tricky. Guards on the other side, armed, no cover. _

_Side gate, drain. Beside the river. No guards. Difficult. May lead anywhere. Leads directly in. That's the one._

She went around to the shallow bank of the river towards the large drain pipe that led into the prison. It smelled awful, since it was where they dumped waste. However, it was nothing compared to the stench of rotting bodies. She sucked in a breath of clean air before making the journey inside.

The drain stopped. Zoe looked around for a continuation of it and found it after looking upwards. She found a nook to put her foot in and felt around for a place to grab onto. She found one and started to climb. She wasn't much of a climber, so it took awhile. She finally got to the top and pushed the wooden flap open. She popped out of the shoot. A worker was there with a chamber pot to empty. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Zoe.

She just smiled and knocked them out with the stock of her gun. Oh how Zoe _loved_ that gun…

********

River set a plate of food in front of Ricky. He pushed it away.

"Not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Where Mommy and Daddy?"

"They'll be back soon."

"Uncle Mal?"

"He's gone, but he says he'll be back soon and that he loves you. Are you up for some work?"

"Work?"

"Engine work."

"Shiny."

"You just have to sit there and think about what has to be done. I'll do the work."

"I tell you?"

"Just think about it. I'll know."

He nodded and followed her to the engine room. She lifted him just briefly to put him on Kaylee's hammock. He looked over at the thing on the engine, he wasn't sure what it was, but he started to think about how to get it off.

River listened to him intently and did everything he thought. He was a sharp kid, and Kaylee taught him well. Although bombs were out of his area of expertise, he knew mechanics from the hours he'd sit and watch Kaylee work.

After awhile, River was able to shut the bomb off and detach it from the engine.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

She cautiously walked it to the cargo bay and put it in the hold to get rid of once they were in space. She returned to the engine room and helped Ricky down from the hammock. They walked to his room.

"I have work to do. Stay in here. Don't leave. If you need anything, call me on the comm. Okay?" River asked.

He nodded in agreement. She gave him a reassuring smile and then went off to work. He grabbed Mal's suspenders and his stack of math cards. They always reminded him of his daddy, just like engines reminded him of his mommy. He quietly played by himself hoping that Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Mal would be back to play soon.

********

Zoe pressed the earpiece. "River, can you hear me?"

"Yes," River replied from the bridge.

"Are we still free and clear?"

"Yes. The landlock is still lifted."

"Good. Do you have any pointers on where to go?"

"Simon is thinking about how disgusting it is."

"That's the whole damn place."

"And how quiet it is. They're alone. Isolated."

"Are you on the bridge?"

"Yes, I'm on Simon's encyclopedia right now…" River already knew what she was going to ask. "The best bet would be the tower."

"Tower?"

"Yes. The tower."

"Okay. Thanks for the help."

She navigated the rows and rows of cells towards…towards…somewhere. She had no idea where she was. It all looked the same. Might as well ask somebody…

She found a sleeping guard and gently woke him.

"Which way to the tower?"

"Straight down. The steps are on the left."

He looked up and realized that he didn't recognize her. She knocked him out before things escalated.

She followed his vague directions and was pleasantly surprised to discover a damp and dark staircase. She followed it up and around and around and around until she reached the tower. You'd think that a tower would have a window. It didn't. The place was a dark as a dungeon. She hated to image what the dungeon was like and based on the way this planet was, there was definitely one.

Her arrival alerted the six or so guards on that floor. She shot five of them without incident, but the last one got in a lucky cut. She ended him with a well placed bullet between the eyes.

"Zoe?" Kaylee's voice asked from some unknown direction.

"Yes. Kaylee, where are you?"

"Over here!"

She repeated that a few times until Zoe found the cell they were in. They looked so relieved.

"I'm gonna find the keys and get you outta here."

"I knew you'd figure somethin' out!" Kaylee cried happily.

Zoe searched the pockets of each man until she found the rusty keys. She tried about four before finding the right one. The cell door swung open and Kaylee tackled her in a hug.

"How'd you get in, 'cause no offense or nothin' but you smell."

"The waste drain and yes I do."

"How's Ricky?" Simon asked.

"He's fine. He misses you, but he don't know why you weren't home."

"Good."

"Let's get goin' 'fore they find out we're bustin' out."

They snuck out the same way Zoe came in without a problem. They walked back through the river hoping that some of the stench would get washed away before they returned home.

********

Mal stepped up onto a wooden platform. He was greeted by the chant, "All hail King Malcolm!"

"I see you've come. Are you ready to deliver _your_ speech?" Colbert asked.

"I am," Mal said coldly while Jayne stood behind him looking intimidating.

"Address your public then."

Mal turned towards the large crowd, getting ready to be hated.

"People of Stratford-upon-Avon," he called over the loud mob of people. They quieted down. "I have some changes I would like to make."

He had already gone astray from the speech. Colbert wasn't looking too happy. It was about to get a lot worse.

"Firstly, I hate your clothes. So, everyone's gonna be naked all the time. Second, anyone that wears clothes is gonna be set on fire. If that don't kill you, you're gonna be drowned. Third, I don't like the houses around here. Me and my mercenary are gonna go out and burn down what can be burned down and demolish what can't. You're all gonna live in tents. Fourth, no more meat unless you're eating each other. Cannibalism is okay. More than okay. It's fun and tasty."

The crowd became outraged. Mal was way over the top, but hey he figured everyone would hate his changes unless they were some sort of freak.

Colbert moved over to him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "Do you want your ship to be blown up and your people to be killed?"

"We got rid of the bomb and as for my people, they're free. And you…" he took a step towards him. "…are dead."

He took out his gun and shot Colbert three times and then turned towards his audience.

********

Fredrick watched Mal step onto the platform. He hoped that he could really make the crowd hate him.

"People of Stratford-upon-Avon," he called.

Everyone quieted down. Fredrick had to fight the urge to laugh all of the way through Mal's speech. Partly it was the ridiculous changes he suggested, partly it was the fact that he was so gorram believable, and partly it was the hysterical look of horror on the face of Colbert.

The three shots rang out over the town square. It was Fredrick's cue as Mal turned towards him. He emptied the three darts. Each found its mark in his neck. He grabbed his neck and then toppled over.

The big man with the big knife, aka Jayne, checked to see if he was alive. The others on the platform, various servants and officials, checked as well. He was "dead." Fredrick moved to the platform with the gun in his hand.

"This man was an abomination to our nation! Get him out of our sight!" Fredrick spat at Jayne. He grumbled but picked up Mal and started to carry him away.

"He killed him! He's our new king!" someone shouted from the mass of people.

"Prince Fredrick rises again! ALL HAIL KING FREDRICK!"

The crowd roared with applause. Jayne smirked as he continued the journey back to the ship and hopefully away from the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe, Simon, and Kaylee were the first to return. They walked into the cargo bay to find River walking in with Ricky.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

He flew to them with a big Simon-like smile. Kaylee scooped him up and Simon hugged them both.

"Where you been?" he asked.

"We've been busy. I'm sorry that we were gone for so long," Simon choked. He was fighting back tears since a part of him didn't think that he'd ever get to see him ever again.

"It okay. Auntie River and Uncle Mal was here. But I didn't get walk."

Kaylee and Simon laughed.

"We'll go for a walk on the next planet, sweetie. I swear!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Shiny."

"Yeah…shiny…" she agreed.

"You stink," Ricky complained while wrinkling his nose.

They laughed again.

Jayne came in supporting Mal. He was still out. River rushed over to them and looked at his neck. The darts were still imbedded in his flesh.

"Get him to the infirmary," River ordered before Simon could.

"Don't worry Simon. I've got it. Spend time with your son. Besides, they were just darts meant to make him appear dead so Prince Fredrick could take the throne…" she called behind them as she helped Jayne carry/drag Mal with Zoe following close behind.

Simon didn't ask.

"Daddy play math cards?" Ricky asked sweetly.

"Of course."

"Mommy play too?"

"I ain't good at math."

"Oh! Mommy, I fix engine!"

"You did?"

"And tripped big man with a big knife."

"You'll have to tell us all 'bout it!"

********

They got Mal onto the table.

"Zoe, can you hand me that over there?" River asked while pointing at some tweezers-ish looking thing. Zoe handed it to her.

River gently removed each dart and then wiped the puncture wounds with some alcohol before putting a bandage over it. She injected him with the concoction that would wake him up. She had a tray ready, since she knew what the adverse reaction felt like all too well.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before seeing River, Jayne, and Zoe gathered around. He smiled.

"I take it, it went worked?"

Before anyone could answer he started coughing. River supported his head while he threw up on the tray.

"It's just the medicine," River told him while he leaned back.

"Simon and Kaylee?" he asked.

"Safe," Zoe nodded.

"Prince Fredrick?"

"He's _King_ Fredrick now," Jayne rolled his eyes.

"Serenity?"

"Ready to go," River smiled.

"Then let's get the hell outta here!"

He felt another bout of vomiting coming on.

"Zoe can you?" River asked.

"Sure."

Zoe left with Jayne in tow. Mal threw up again. River wiped his mouth off with a cloth before feeling his forehead. He was slightly warm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I should be askin' you that question, darlin'. Not the other way 'round."

She smiled. "I'm fine now your turn."

"I've been better. My neck hurts from those gorram darts…"

She gave him a painkiller before he got up.

"Well we've had a good day," he grinned.

"We have."

They went up to get something to drink. They heard the arguing all of the way from the bridge.

"Now that ain't fair!" Jayne bellowed.

"How ain't it fair?" Zoe shot back.

"I wanted to kill somebody! I didn't get no action and you went on some gorram adventure! Why couldn't I of done that?"

"Because Jayne! You're the only one that can carry the captain!"

"IT STILL AIN'T FAIR!"

"You're such a baby!"

"AM NOT!"

"See? You just proved my point."

River giggled and Mal smiled.

Lunch…dinner…whatever it was, the next meal, was great. The time had changed once they got into the air, so it was actually later than it was on the planet.

They all sat around together to eat a normal meal without worrying for once. Ricky sat happily in between his parents while Zoe and Jayne sat across from each other sending death stares. They wouldn't admit it, but they loved to argue.

"We're havin' a baby girl," Mal smiled.

"We knew," Simon shrugged.

"What?"

"At River's last check up I saw the sex of the baby, but she wouldn't let me say but I told Kaylee."

"Well I didn't know that," Jayne commented.

"What _do_ you know?" Zoe retorted.

The table erupted into laughter.

Mal decided to turn in early since the medicine still had him a bit foggy. River needed a break as well, so she joined him.

"You know, if I had liked my position as king our daughter would be a princess…" he mused.

"She would."

"Titles don't matter though."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause I'm still gonna treat her like a princess anyhow."

River smiled and cuddled closer to him. "You treat me like one."

"'Cause you were. Now you're a queen though if you think about it…"

"Baby, you're such a flirtatious pushover."

"Yeah well. Maybehaps I like bein' a pushover."

"All hail King Malcolm, the pushover!"

"Ha-ha. It don't sound bad when you say it…"

"Nothing sounds bad when I say it."

"True."

"I love you, my pushover king of a husband."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

********

_A few months later…_

"You're doing great," Simon assured her. "Just a few more…"

Mal was sure that his hand was going to break because she was squeezing it so hard.

"That's it…one more…" Simon said calmly.

She squeezed Mal's hand even harder and then a shrill cry filled the room. Simon bundled the baby in a blanket.

"Would you like to cut the chord?" Simon asked. Mal smiled.

"Yeah."

River grinned at him while he walked over to Simon and took the scissors. He cut it and then Simon handed him the baby girl. He held her carefully like she was made of glass. She was so tiny. He was instantly enthralled with her and found that his voice was lost in his throat along with his breath.

He wandered over to River with a wide smile and found his voice when he saw River's smiling face. "Meet your mommy."

She took her daughter in her arms, having the same reaction that Mal did. He kissed River on the forehead and then looked down at his girls, completely amazed at how beautiful they both were.

Kaylee sat with Ricky on the couch outside of the infirmary. Zoe was sitting on one of the chairs while Jayne paced.

"I'm going to meet my cousin today?" Ricky inquired.

"Yes you are!" Kaylee beamed.

"Shiny!"

They had had the same conversation since River went into labor almost twenty hours ago. The door finally opened and Mal walked out with a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. Zoe had never seen him smiling so wide or looking so happy.

"Everyone, this is Belle Reynolds."

Mal walked over to the couch and crouched down so Ricky could see her.

"She's so tiny!" he exclaimed.

"That she is."

"She's beautiful, Cap'in!" Kaylee said with tears in her eyes.

"She is," Zoe agreed.

Jayne peered over and looked down at her. "You 'n Crazy done good."

"Kaylee, I was hopin' that you wouldn't mind if Zoe was the Godmother."

Zoe lit up inside, but remained pokerfaced. Mal knew her better than that. He knew that she was happy.

"Of course not! I'm the Auntie, she can be the godmother!"

"I'd be honored, Sir."

Mal's smile remained.

"So this is my cousin?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah. This is your cousin."

Mal readjusted so he could hug Ricky with one arm before going back in to see River.

"She's so incredible," River whispered while gazing down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"That's 'cause she's your daughter," Mal grinned.

"And your daughter."

"I think she gets her looks from you."

"No. She definitely gets them from you."

"Okay, so she gets them from both of us."

"I love you two so much."

"I love you too. And you too, princess…" he whispered while barely kissing Belle on the top of the head before kissing River happily.

**The end**

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
